Lock Downs and Fatal Diseases
by chrysaora fuscescens
Summary: Jessie is tired of being underestimated and she is a natural archer. No one but Piper believes she can fight. She wants respect, but who would give some to a daughter of Aphrodite? After tHoO.
1. Lock Down

Lock down. The words rang through the school's intercom system. We were in the 4th period class right before lunch. The teacher told us to get down and away from the door. I quickly asked her who the person was.

"I wasn't told. All I know is that he is carrying what looks like an old spear."

_Uh oh. _I thought_. He must be a monster. He's coming for me._

"Let me go. He's looking for me. I know how to stop him." I complained to our teacher, Mrs. Jakemann.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered in a strained voice, as if she wanted to yell but she knew she couldn't. "You can't stop him. He's probably dangerous."

_Well of course he's dangerous, he's a monster in disguise! _I wanted to yell at my teacher_._ "Just let me go. You don't know what he is, I do. I _can _stop him."

"I won't let you."

I wish I had Charmspeak like Piper, which would so help my case. "Come on, please?" I reasoned. "Do you_ want_ to die?"

She considered that. "Well I guess, but be quick and don't get hurt, Jessie."

"Thanks." I ran out of the classroom. As a daughter of Aphrodite I was never taken as a serious fighter at camp. They didn't know what I was capable of. Now my teacher doubted me, and she knew I was strong. No one got in my face. The other girls made fun of me because I intimidated them. They were also jealous since I could charm any guy. I focused on what I was going to do. I was halfway down the steps when I realized I left my bow and arrows in my locker. I cursed and ran upstairs.

I saw the monster outside the gym. He was a monster that I had never seen before- Half human and half bear.

"Ah, yes. Jessie, the daughter of Aphrodite. We've been watching you." He said with a growl.

"_You_ won't be watching me anymore." I said. Then I notched an arrow and shot it where his heart should have been. He was slow and didn't notice the arrow until it was too late. It hit his chest and he exploded in a cloud of dust.

I retrieved my arrow and ran back upstairs. I told Mrs. Jakemann that the guy was gone, and that I had to go. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and raced out into the fresh New York air. I found a pay phone and told my dad that I was going to camp. I hailed a taxi and had him take me to camp. He didn't say anything but he gave me and odd look when I said I wanted to get out.


	2. Talking

When he left I walked to my cabin, hoping to see Piper. I was thinking about my father. I knew he would be worried, but I had to get to camp since I had 10 attacks within 6 days. I was starting to worry. Usually monsters never paid that much attention to me. My father was a famous mystery writer, and put everything he had into writing. His most famous character, Jane Johnson, was created after me: a 15-year-old Hispanic girl that lived with her single father.

When I walked in the cabin, it was completely empty. They must have been in their normal activities. I sighed and waited on my bunk until they came back. One thing Piper and I both hated about being daughters of Aphrodite was that it drew attention to us.

"Oh, hi Jessie. I'm glad you're back. We have a lot to talk about." Piper walked into the cabin.

"Yeah, we sure do. Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Um, I don't really know. Somewhere in camp," She replied.

"Can I ask you something? Well, two things actually."

"Yeah, anything. What is it?"

"If I'm attacked by 10 monsters in 6 days, is that bad?"

"Yes. You should probably tell Chiron. What was the other thing?"

"I was on my way to. And the other thing was, well, if I ever needed any advice about, um…"

"About what?"

"About guys and relationships. I can always come to you, right?"

"Of course. That's what sisters are for right?"

I had to laugh. "Right. Well I should go talk to Chiron. See you later." I got up and jogged to the Big House. I was surprised to see Mr. D sitting at the table even though I knew that he was the camp director. I walked over to the table and stood awkwardly until Chiron looked up.

"What is it child?" but he didn't sound irritated, more concerned.

"I've been attacked a lot this week. 10 times to be exact."

"That's quite a lot, my dear. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"One thing. The monster I fought today said that I was being watched, but by whom? Do you have any ideas?" Chiron looked troubles.

"As usual I have ideas, but none really make sense. When I figure it out, I will let you know. Now why don't you get cleaned up? Dinner will be soon."

I hadn't realized it was so late. 5 hours had passed since I left school. It couldn't have been that long, could it?


	3. Jealousy

The Mess Hall was lively and warm. Tonight we had an amazing bar-b-que. Just smelling it made my stomach growl. As soon as that food was on my plate it disappeared down my stomach after scraping some into the brazier for an offering. When I finished my eyes wandered to the Apollo table. Sitting among the rest to the show offs, was a guy I'd never seen before. He was thin and muscular, and tall from the looks of it. Usually I don't find myself staring at guys, but I did not. His ice blue eyes, long golden hair that curled at the ends. Gods, what was I thinking?

Dinner was soon over and we headed to the campfire. While the Apollo cabin led another cheesy sing-a-long, I found myself star at the new kid _again_. His hair caught the light of the flame perfectly, making it look pure gold.

I leaned over to Piper. "What's that new kid's name? The guy in the Apollo cabin."

"Oh, that's Austin. He came about a week ago which would explain why you don't know him, He seems really nice." Piper answered.

_Really nice to look at, _I thought. Oh gods mom, why are you messing with my head?

_I'm not messing with your head, honey. It's all your thoughts. I haven't been meddling. _She said, really surprising me.

Oh, great. So it's my thoughts after all. That's just wonderful. I would have to tell Piper later.

When the sing-a-long was over Chiron stood and announced that we would be having capture that flag tomorrow night. The teams would be announced at dinner.

Eventually everyone wandered back to their cabins. When I got back to mine, I dressed in my pjs and slipped into my bunk. Usually the Aphrodite cabin was quiet at night, but it wasn't now. There were a bunch of giggles and whispers coming from a circle of four girls in the middle of the floor. I tried to listen to their conversation. They were such gossips.

"He is soooo super hot," one of them, probably Ariel, said.

"I know. I'm so, like, glad that he isn't a son of Aphrodite. That would be horrible." Rebecca said.

Lucy was speaking next. "But which one of you three are going after him? I mean, you all can't have him."

"We know. That's why we let _him_ choose." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Drew's voice. She had become a lot more friendly since Piper took charge, but she still was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"His eyes are gorgeous. Bluer that the ocean," Rebecca sighed.

Drew said something I couldn't make out, and then they all burst into a fit of giggles.

"His hair," Ariel swooned. "The way it catches the light. Oh, I could die."

"He is smart, funny too." Drew commented.

"Oh, I wish Austin was mine," Drew, Ariel, and Rebecca said together.

I couldn't listen to any more of it. I would probably puke if I heard anymore giggling. I hated hearing this conversation. Not for the reason it was to girly, but because I was, what was the word? Disgusted? No, I was jealous.


	4. Dreams

Eventually sleep found me, but so did dreams. Suddenly I was standing on a mountain's peak. The moon was high and bright, while the air was thin and cold.

"You are blind, little hero," a harsh voice said. "You cannot stop us now. We are plotting your defeat and no one can thwart us. Even the gods themselves cannot stop us. We are strong and growing stronger. I give you one choice: join us, or Die!" The scene dissolved with a cold laughter.

When I came back into focus, I was outside the Apollo cabin. Austin and Will Solace, the head counselor, were standing near the back, having I quiet discussion.

"Is it normal for them to be giggly around new campers? Even after a week?" Austin asked.

"No, it's not, but that doesn't mean that it's bad. It usually means that they like you." Will replied, a little irritated. "Why do you even want to know this?"

"I don't know, but it kind of creeps me out. They stare at me every time we're in the same room or area."

"Well that's good right? I mean you like one of them don't you?"

Austin blushed, "Yeah, but not one of the girly ones. She came today."

"Oh, you mean Jessie? Yeah, she's cool. But I wouldn't suggest making her mad."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out."

"Ok, well I'm going in the cabin," Austin turned and walked in the door with Will following.

I turned and saw my mother standing there. "Why did you show me this?"

"Do I need a reason, Jess?" she asked politely.

"No, but it would be better if you had one."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Goodnight."

"Night mom." I said as she disappeared, leaving me in the dark.


	5. Morning

I woke with the sun in my face. I sat there for a moment and then got up. I walked over to Piper's bunk and shook her awake.

"Hey Piper? Can we talk? Outside the cabin." I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute to get up," she said with a sleepy voice.

Still in my pajamas I slipped on some warm boots and went outside. Piper joined me shortly. "You know how I asked you if I ever needed advice, to come to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" She replied.

"Well, I need it now."

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Something has been bothering me lately and I think that it will help to tell you."

"What?"

"I haven't told anyone else this so promise not to tell."

"I promise. Now what is it?"

"My old boyfriend. I'm feeling really conflicted because I might like a guy but I swore that after Benjamin I wouldn't ever like someone again."

"What happened that made you swear that?"

"I was heart broken, that's what. So Benjamin and I had been dating for about three weeks. We had planned to see a movie one day, but when I got there he was with another girl. The girl just happened to be my best friend. I was really hurt because I trusted him. He told me that I was special and he had never liked anyone as much as he liked me.

"I was stupid and fell for it. He was good looking and a LOT of girls liked him. I found out later that he had been dating her for at least a week. I broke it off and swore never to like anyone again, after changing schools. I couldn't stand to see either of them anymore." It felt so good to tell her but I felt guilty for dumping all of this on her right now, when she was still trying to deal with her Jason problem.

"I'm sorry Jessie. That must have been hard, but the important thing is that you're alright now. Let's go back inside. I'm freezing." She said walking back in. After standing outside for a bit longer, I followed her in.


	6. Capture the Flag

After all the activities and many hours of waiting, dinner finally came. I was ecstatic to find out what teams there were for capture the flag. Chiron stood up after the meal was done and started speaking. "I would like to announce the teams for capture the flag, the final teams. The Blue: Dionysus, Athena, Aphrodite, Hecate, Hephaestus, Iris and Poseidon. The Red: Demeter, Apollo, Ares, Hades, Hermes, Hypnos, and Nyx. You all know the rules and if you don't' then I suggest that you have someone tell you. Now go prepare you teams."

We all raced to get out our weapons and gear. I was excited to try the new strategy that Piper and I had come up with. I saw Piper talking with Annabeth, who was the team captain. I ran over to them to help explain what the plan was.

"… of the other team is captured. Then we leave a few protecting the flag and jail and send everyone else to get the flag." Piper explained to Annabeth.

"That sounds OK," Annabeth replied, "but how do we know that we can capture all of them?"

"That's what Piper asked me too, but here's the thing – the other team has the Ares and Apollo cabins. They will most likely send them over first to get the flag, and once they are all captured they will send the Hermes cabin and some of the good fighters from the other cabins. We will capture them by having two defensive walls hidden in the woods, one behind the other, so if someone gets through the first the second will catch them.

"Then once we capture most of them, we send everyone but the guards the attack the other flag. With a big group like that and most of their guards gone, we can easily get the flag." I say

"That sounds good. We should get everyone and explain it to them," Annabeth spoke.

In 5 minutes we set up our defense. The flag and jail were guarded by half the Hecate and half the Iris cabin. The rest of us set up hidden in the woods 10 feet and 20 feet away from the river. I was hidden behind a tree with a thick trunk in the line farther away from the river. My quiver was full of blunt arrows and was slung on my back. My bow was notched with an arrow and ready to be shot at anyone.

I looked at my bow remembering the day I got it. Both Artemis and Apollo had taken a liking to me (according to my mother) and they had decided to give me the bow. I'm still confused as to why they would give it to be, but I liked it any way because it was magic and my quiver never ran out of arrows.

I guessed about 20 minutes passed before anyone came to the second defense line. It was bad because it meant that they got past our first defense, but it gave me something to do. Even though the kid was running I shot him in the upper thigh, not cutting him, but making him limp. I let one of the other guards take care of him and turned around to look for others.

"Jessie," Piper called. "Most of them are in jail it's now ore never."

I nodded, and Piper yelled for everyone to move. We all raced across the river and toward the flag. The other team was completely taken by surprise. I shot arrows wherever one of our opponents was moving in to attack.

Somewhere Piper yelled, "Jessie, go for the flag!"

I looked around for the flag and saw it in a tree. I raced up to it, took it down and sprinted back towards the river. What I saw on our side of the river was not what I wanted to see: the whole Ares and Apollo cabin with some other campers, running to their side. At the front of the group was Austin, with our flag. I ran as fast as I could toward the river. We were both only a few feet away.

He never made it across. One of the guards that was following them ran in front of him and tripped him just as I splashed through the river and onto safe territory. The adrenaline had gone and I collapsed on the ground, trying to catch my breath.


End file.
